Exploring the future
by ziva-tony-TIVA
Summary: Exploring the future they read about it but what can happen while they read it. NOT SPELLCHECKED yet waiting till I have completed the first chapter.


A/N Here's slightly more of the first chapter.

It was breakfast in the great hall, Dumbledore sat talking to McGonagall who seemed to be very pale saying that she had not long come out of St Mungo's. It seemed like an ordinary morning but that was all about to change. Everyone's attention was grabbed by a sudden bang on the head table a book appeared out of now where Dumbledore lifted the note carefully from onto of the vast book.

" Dear Hogwarts,

We are sending this book to you in hope that you can stop the events from happening. Those events are happening in two year's time. It has changed the lives of everyone. But we are hoping with this book you can stop it.

Sincerely

Headmistress McGongall & co" Dumbledore read out steadily the staff looked afraid of what would happen but not as much as the Golden trio.

" I'll read" stated McGongall though her voice portrayed hatred. (A/N the bold is read)

**Malfoy Manor ** Draco looked scared what could that bring to his family.

**Harry looked around at the other two, now mere outlines in the darkness. He saw Hermione point her wand, set toward the outside, but into his face; there was a bang, a burst of white light, and he buckled in agony, unable to see. He could feel his face swelling rapidly under his hands as heavy footfalls surrounded him.**

"Where are we because that sounds like a forest, but not the Forbidden forest so why aren't we at Hogwarts" Hermione voiced her concerns but that was also though by McGonngall

"**Get up, vermin." Unknown hands dragged Harry roughly off the ground, before he could stop them, **

"You twat, you better die before I Find you" Ginny shouted obviously furious at what was happened the teachers didn't dare to tell her of as they all swore not the give punishments out during the reading unless the situation was serious..

**someone had rummaged through his pockets and removed the blackthorn wand. Harry clutched at his excruciatingly painful face, which felt unrecognizable beneath his fingers, tight, swollen, and puffy as though he had suffered some violent allergic reaction. His**

**eyes had been reduced to slits through which he could barely see; his glasses fell off as he was bundled out of the tent: all he could make out were the blurred shapes of four or five people wrestling Ron and Hermione outside too. **

"Please don't get hurt I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt for me". Snape looked at Harry in respect and awe though his face and body didn't portray it, was the spawn of James growing up, but I was so reminded him of Lily and her attitude to her friends.

"Harry look we have always said since our first year well not said more like acted we would die for each other" The teachers looked taken aback well so did the entire school in their first they would die for each other. Although some of them fought that they shouldn't of been able to make that decision at such a young age.

" Harry, Hermione's right" Ron continued. " We followed you in you first year to the stone, In Second year we risked our lives to save Ginny from the Chamber and stayed by Hermione's side. Third year you two chased me after I had been attacked into the shrieking shack. Forth year we wish that we where in your place and we helped though that year. Last year we set up Dumbledore's Army to teach DADA. We, Neville, Luna and Ginny went into the Department of Mystery to try and stop Voldemort and his death eater we thought you had died when you and Dumbledore fought Voldemort and when his spirit entered you it hurt to see you fight so much"

" So mister tell us that we wouldn't die for you" Ginny stated her voice steady though tears down her cheeks at how many time they could of died.

" You guys actually did all of that we though that it was just rumors." A young Gryffindor voiced what everyone was thinking.

" It's true unfortunately that's why I hate it when people coddle me saying that I shouldn't face these things out of school when they don't really now what I have done"

"Harry, Sirius And Remus only want want best for you and they are trying to keep you safe they fail but they do try" Hermione tried to show him Ron just nodded his head to say she's right you know. Harry looked at McGonnagall as to say read. McGonagall saw that the poor boy didn't want to go any further at this current moment and took sympathy on him and carried on.

"**Get — off - her!" Ron shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain **

"That git how dare he do that to my family." Emotion filled Harry's voice making one thing clear to everyone 'Don't mess with my friends, because I will kill you'. It struck a chord in everyone's heart to see someone so young be so passionate about his family and stand up for them

"Harry" a voice filled with obvious regret said from the back of the hall. Shocked the students looked in that direction to see Remus and Sirius. though many of the people looked scared that look faded when Harry ran into Sirius and hugged him. Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Sirius walked together towards the others Sirius was obviously comforting Harry which made many reevaluate Sirius Black if he had killed Harry's parents why wasn't he killing Harry instead he greeted him. Sirius spoke softly to Harry.  
"Harry, your are so much like James with that statement." Minerva backed Sirius up.

"Harry your father said the exact same thing when he fought the death eaters that killed his parents" McGonagall carried on reading.

**and Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!" **

" Hermione please don't get upset because of me they will only do worse to you" Ron said with more emotion than anybody had heard before come from him.

"Ron listen I couldn't stand it if anything happen to you or Harry" Tears down her face leaving trails she wasn't the only on crying, McGonnagall had tears down her face and the staff where trying to get her to calm down. Remus saw that Minerva was upset.

" Minerva, what's up" Remus gently asked her not wanting her to cry anymore but his efforts only made everyone look at her and stop chatting between there selves.

" T..they remind me of myself in my first war when I was eighteen and refused to let anyone stop me" Albus chucked which made Minerva slap his arm.

" What's so funny Albus" He inquired. Which made Albus laugh some more and get hit once more by McGonnagall, which made many students laugh at the site of the headmaster being hit by the the deputy headmistress. Albus decided to answer the question.

" She saw Grindelwald then proceeded to walk straight though his followers who where fighting the arours. because she saw Tom Riddle with him" Minerva cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.

" Well I wanted to kill that bastard" Gasp's of shock came from the students why the staff and guest looked amused. Minerva only swore when she was very pissed off. " and I should after all he has done has cause me pain since his first year until his sixth when I graduated" Ginny became white with horror that made her think of the chamber"

" Y..y..you went to school with him and knew him" Harry reached out to comfort Ginny knowing what she was thinking off. Minerva released what Ginny was thinking of any why Harry was so shocked by the fact they they knew each other.

"Yeah. I did but I hated him I kinda hung him from the astronomy tower and pranked him a lot" Applause and shock went round the great hall . " 'Professor McGonagall' a prankster" was heard.

" That ain't the best of it" Albus interrupted her and McGonnagall glared at him she knew what he was about to say. " She broke all the school rules and a few had to be created because of her" Snape fainted in shock at this truth. He made more laughter go round the school particularly at the brave Gryffindors table, well it's in their nature spoke up.

" You killed a teacher"

" Who" someone shouted so Albus revealed to them much to her dismay.

" Professor Binns and before you ask she wasn't expelled because it was because of the fact that she reenacted a battle scene, best charms and transfiguration work I had seen from a 17 year old." Snape had come round and sat in his seat but still was very pale, well paler than usual for the bat of the dungeons. So Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion and he regained his colour. Students and the guest where amazed at the facts about the Deputy Headmistress life. But she wasn't going to back down just yet.

" Albus" She whined much to the general amusement. " I was bored during my school years" The look of disbelief on his face was a crease to the rest of the school and staff.

" How, when you always where in the library, then you did extra long essay's, extra credit projects, then you became a chaser then Quidditch captain. Wait what else, oh yeah. A Prefect, Head girl and an became an animagus during your 5th year then you did extra potions, transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and taught transfiguration when I went away for part of her seventh year and you never fall behind in class so tell me how were you bored."

Amazement when thought the great hall she did all of that and pranked people and broke the school rules. In fact it shocked certain people to much that they fainted. By certain people I mean Fred, George, Sirius and Remus though their friends and family laughed at them. McGonnagall couldn't think of a reason so she just carried on with the book.

**"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girl… what a treat … I do enjoy the softness of the skin… ."  
**"That bloody bastard" Remus swore that slapped his hand round his mouth as everyone laughed at him.

" Remus Lupin" McGonagall stated," Watch your language " To most people the next bit was incredible stupid of him unless you knew of his school days.

" Aw, Minnie" the entire hall laughed especially the Gryffindor table but mainly the twins, Harry, Hermione and Sirius.

"Remus Theodore Lupin, do not use that nickname for me. it was bad enough when you were still at school"

**L**aughter became louder at the fact that one of their former professors was a mischief maker.

"Well then, can we call you Kitty-lover, Min or fur ball." Sirius was cracking up at the fact that Remus had remembered them from their school days.

" Who created them names" McGonagall demanded as her check were going red as most of the hall was still laughing and the staff were amused by the current situation.

**Harry's stomach turned over. He knew who this was, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery.**

**"Search the tent!" said another voice.**

"Don't you dare, my cubs in there" Pride and emotion filled his voice and left empathy in the room and remorse left everyone but a few at the slthyrins table.

**Harry was thrown face down onto the ground. A thud told him that Ron had been cast down beside him. They could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the tent as they searched.**

**"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Harry was rolled over onto his back. A beam of wand light fell onto his face and Greyback laughed.**

**"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?" Harry did not answer immediately. "I said," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that**

**made him double over in pain. "what happened to you?" "Stung." Harry muttered. "Been Stung." "Yeah, looks like it." said a second voice. "What's your name?" snarled Greyback. "Dudley." said Harry.**

**"And your first name?" "I — Vernon. Vernon Dudley." "Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback, and Harry head him move sideways to look down at Ron, instead. "And what about you, ginger?" "Stan Shunpike." said Ron.**

**"Like 'ell you are." said the man called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."**

**There was another thud.  
** That Bloody bastard he better not of hit you" Ginny cried out as the twins went to comfort her.

**"I'b Bardy," said Ron, and Harry could tell that his mouth was full of blood. "Bardy Weasley."**

**"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend …" The relish in his voice made Harry's flesh crawl.**

**"Easy, Greyback." said Scabior over the jeering of the others.**

**"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?**

**"Penelope Clearwater." said Hermione. She sounded terrified, but convincing. "What's your blood status?" "Half-Blood." said Hermione.**  
"Quick thinking Miss Granger" McGonagall praised. "It Appears the book skips forward" Her voice grave as he eyes scan though the pages only Remus and Sirius noticed the fear in her eyes.

**"What's that on your forehead, Vernon?" he asked softly, his breath foul in Harry's nostrils as he pressed a filthy finger to the taught scar.**

**"Don't touch it! Harry yelled; he could not stop himself, he thought he might be sick from the pain of it.  
**

"Why" A young Ravenclaw asked but regretted it. Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't answering so she answered the girl and left Ron, the Weasley's , Remus and Sirius to comfort Harry.

"It hurts because the death eaters have a connection with Voldemort and whenever Voldemort is around of the Death eaters touch it hurts". One thought went through everyone's mind they had all wanted the fame of being the boy who lived but know they knew more about the pain and the risks that come along with it none of them wanted the fame apart from a few selfish poeple

**"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" breathed Greyback.**

**"I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background. "There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait -"**

**And seconds later Harry's glasses had been rammed back onto his face. The Snatchers were closing in now, peering at him.**

**"It Is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"**

" You Fucking bastard don't you dare touch my cub"

Will update once more when i find where the rest of the chapter has gone. and that is finished but i will finish this.


End file.
